I Was Enchanted To Meet You
by spring.sunshine
Summary: El mismo y ordinario lugar lleno de miradas incómodas...pero todo despareció cuando los ojos de la castaña se fijaron en los de él.  Dedicado a Gela.Chan e inspirado por "Enchanted" de Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo sabe que no me pertenecen lo personajes, son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling y la letra pertenece a mi ídola Taylor Swift.

_**Dedicado a por su cumpleaños**_

**-:-**

**Enchanted**

Alisé mi vestido por enésima vez. Si fuera por mí, me hubiera quedado en mi cama leyendo toda la noche, pero no, tenía que aparecer un chico pidiéndome ser su pareja para el baile de Navidad. Solté el aire que mis pulmones habían estado conteniendo y después pase un rizo por detrás de mí oreja. Empecé a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta, no tenía tanta prisa pero debía estar a tiempo para no defraudar a mi pareja. En cada par de pasos una pausa automática me frenaba conforme me acercaba a las escaleras, di una pequeña mirada alrededor y a todos los que se encontraban abajo. Exhalé y cerré los ojos brevemente, y después seguí caminando hasta llegar al centro de la escalera, desatando unas miradas indeseadas. Fueron varios ojos los que me miraban (que yo sentía como demasiados), terminando con las miradas de mis amigos Ron y Harry, que me hicieron esbozar un intento de sonrisa que termino convirtiéndose en una mueca, mientras que a lo lejos veía a que mi pareja de baile se aproximaba. Bajé las escaleras para después tomar el brazo de Viktor Krum.

Caminé de su brazo hasta el inicio del Gran Comedor, donde todo el mundo nos miraba mientas yo fingía sonrisas y una que otra risa ante comentarios sin sentido de alguna persona de aquel lugar viejo y ya demasiado usual rodeado de aquellas cuatro paredes llenas de mentiras.  
>Y la música comenzó a hacerse escuchar…<p>

Caminamos lentamente al ritmo de la balada, tomó mi cintura con una mano y mano con la otra, desvié un poco mmi mirada para encontrarme con pares de ojos moviéndose y huecos entre las personas, poniéndome nerviosa a la vez que mis ojos se encontraban con aquello. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al son de la melodía trate de mirar sus ojos pero un simple desvió de mi vista hizo que me encontrara con aquella cara, y todo los demás desaparecía…y lo único que sabía era que me tenía encantada.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ya había dejado de bailar y me encontraba a un lado de la pista y mis ojos se encontraron con los de aquel no-tan-extraño, los suyos susurraban "¿Ya nos conocemos?" y mis neuronas se estrujaban tratando de responder, pero solo conseguía borrones de lagunas veces que me lo había topado por accidente, pero me encontraba demasiado distraída como para darle aquella importancia necesaria; de repente su silueta fue haciéndose paso hacia mí. Me saludó con cortesía y yo le devolví el saludo de igual manera, y la divertida conversación empezó, no era cortante ni incómoda, solo fluía naturalmente, contando todas sus observaciones rápidas, tal y como pasar notas en secreto. Y lo único que podía decir es que estaba encantada de haberlo conocido.

Y fue como si de pronto la noche fuera más brillante como si chispas de luz salieran volando por doquier, deseando fuertemente que esto no acabara, aquella sensación eléctrica me hacía sentir maravillada. Pero toda noche llega a su fin, me despedí y un sonrojo se apoderó de mi durante el camino a los dormitorios, me tumbé en la cama con una pregunta que me acecharía por siempre "¿Sabrá que estuve encantada de conocerlo?"

Una pregunta simple me mantenía despierta a las dos de la mañana.  
>"¿Me quiere?" me pregunté hasta que estuve completamente despierta, pero aquella persona seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza haciendo me desear cada vez más que estuvieras frente a mi puerta y al abrirla tu dijeras "hola, estuve encantado de conocerte".<br>Y todo lo que podía decir es que estaba totalmente encantada de conocerte…

Y los recuerdos de aquella noche en el baile de Navidad no me dejaban en paz, aquella noche perfecta que me hacía bailar como loca cuando estaba sola con simplemente recordarla.

Y pasó el tiempo…  
>Y heme ahí rezando a los mil dioses para que este solo fuera el comienzo y no donde acaba la historia. Mis pensamientos seguirán haciendo eco de aquel nombre hasta que pueda verlo de nuevo y decirle aquellas palabras que guardé aquella noche mientras me marchaba. <em>Estuve encantada de conocerte.<em>

Mi corazón recitaba una oración desesperada conforme los días y días pasaban, "por favor no te enamores de alguien más; no tengas a nadie esperando por ti" porque por más que me cueste creer, me había enamorado a primera de vista.

Y los recuerdos de aquella noche se hicieron más vívidos mientras estaba en las gradas en espera de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mi vista no se separaba de él, y las ganas de empezar a bailar en la soledad fueron haciéndose más fuertes, mientras que mi eterna aclaración remolineaba en mi cabeza incitándome a gritarla a los cuatros vientos. Y entonces la horrorosa última prueba comenzó y los participantes se internaron en el laberinto y así comenzó la larga espera…

Mucho después, aparecieron en el inicio del laberinto una copa brillante y la música de la banda comenzó a sonar y mi corazón latió fuertemente y de pronto todo pasó muy rápido… alguien gritó horrorizado y los profesores corrieron hacia los recién llegados con preocupación mientras mi cabeza se seguía repitiendo la tonta plegaria de "por favor no te enamores de alguien más". Pero en un breve instante todo cambió y ya nada valía la pena. De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas a borbotones. _Espero que haya sabido que estuve encantada de conocerlo_. Y todos aquellos recuerdos quedaron envueltos de una cortina oscura para jamás recordar, porque ya no tenía caso.

_Cedric Diggory estaba muerto._

_**N/A:**_ Muchas felicidades atrasadísimas a mi amiguis Gela! Que espero que cumpla 100000 años mas :)  
>Espero que les haya gustado la historia…<p>

Es todo por ahora, pero volveré pronto..

Dany


End file.
